Rule of The Elements
by hayleegreen7
Summary: Queen Vitola (or Violet) is the leader of the purple dragonflight and the Aspect of Elements. She is considered very young, to dragons, and strives to prove she is a worthy leader...but when an unforgettable part of her past comes back up to surface, she will have to team up with Lord Kalecgos and Giramar Windrunner to stop the Violet Rebel.
1. Story Information

****DO NOT SKIP THIS. IT CONTAINS VITAL INFORMATION TO THE STORY****

Refer to this page for information on new characters.

* * *

This story is set after Cata. I have tried to make my characters fit into the World of Warcraft lore timeline as best as I could. I hope you enjoy it and please favorite and review. It would help me get more people to read and enjoy the story also!

**.**A little back story****

Queen Vitola's oldest sister Cyritrus (Cyritra, Cyra) was the Aspect before her. Her sister eventually became convinced that mortals were irresponsible and never thought about how their actions would effect things. She soon began to believed that all mortals should be destroyed and sided with Malygos during the Nexus War. When Malygos was defeated, his slayers attempted to kill her also , but Vitola stood in the way and allowed her Sister to escape. She went into hiding after that. The people of Raedor******* (*= scroll down until u find it)** made Vitola their Queen and soon after she was named the new Aspect of Elements.

* * *

The little history story I made up about the Purple Dragonfight is that one day, a red dragon and a blue dragon fell in love and umm...got excited... HAHA so um yep. That's how the Purple Dragonflight came to be :) And that's why members of the flight have red and blue dragon names.

* * *

**Things that are in bold in character descriptions are that characters' traits**

**Raedor** is the cloud-like city that is home to the Purple Dragonflight. It is located above the clouds in the sky at Hillsbrad Foothills. It has enchantments on it so that only purple dragonflight magi can teleport to the heavenly city.

**Violet Command** is the strong military for Raedor; They sort of resemble the Night Elf Sentinels. The main purpose of the Violet Command is to protect the Purple Dragonflight.*****

**Queen Vitola** is the youngest Aspect, although she does have two children. Vitola is very **reckless** with her Aspect powers. She a lot of times uses her powers for stupid things and has been called **irresponsible** many times by her dearest friend, Nettigosa*** **Also, like most Queens, Vitola can be **impatient **on waiting for things to happen. She has little tolerance when it comes to mortals who show up late to meetings (etc). And despite being young, for dragons, she is very **mature.** When people comment on her maturity, she simply states that she had to grow up a lot since her sister's betrayal. Vitola is usually a **playful** dragon when not stressed out. She actually likes to use her playfulness to defuse stressful situations

**Liostrasz** is one of Queen Vitola's two sons and is the heir to the Raedor throne. If something was to happen to Vitola, he would become the king of Raedor. Lio is very **unappreciative** when it comes to being the Prince.

**Nettigosa** is the leader of the Violet Command. She is referred to as the Commander or General. Nettigosa is Queen Vitola's most **trusted** servant/friend and serves her Queen with out complaint. Netti is a VERY **loyal** dragon and believes that her Queen is always right. She is **responsible** and looks out for the Queen.

**Galastrasz** is the Violet Command's medic.


	2. Rumors

****Author's Note at end of this chapter**  
**

Jaina Proudmoore clung to the handsome half Elven dragon mage as if her life depended on it. "Must you leave?"

"Yes, Jaina. I need to see if the rumors are true.", replied Kalecgos, Lord of the Blue dragonflight.

Jaina looked down at her hands. Kalec held them firmly, his fingers wrapped around hers. "I see that your mind is set, Kalec. I wish you a safe journey and I will be awaiting your return."

Jaina tried to keep the good-bye short but Kalec would not allow her to do so. He placed a finger under her sharp chin and lifted her face up, forcing her to look at him. "I will not be gone long, Jaina. I assume I will return before the week is up." He gave her a smile that made her cheeks darken. He leaned down and kissed Lady Jaina. The kiss was short and sweet but the two did not linger.

Kalecgos stepped back. "I will see you in a few days." As he bowed, Jaina retreated a few steps to give him more room. The handsome man that once stood before her was now replaced by a large blue dragon.

"Farewell, Kalec!", She called out to him. "I will be sure to brew some of your favorite tea upon your return!"

* * *

Sorry so short D: Okai, the story sucks so far XD. But the next chapter will have Queen Vitola in it. Please give this story a chance. I promise that you will enjoy it once I get the next chapter up :)


	3. The Intruder

Liostrasz ran to his Queen's chambers. The dragon shaman ran as fast as his two legs could carry him. He silently cursed the Queen for having the hallway built so small, which unabled him to shift into his true form.

* * *

Queen Vitola, leader of the Purple dragonflight, was far from normal. Despite being one of the children of the sky, the Queen prefered the safety of the ground rather than the vast, open skies. And while most dragons preferred their true forms, Vitola felt most comfortable in her human guise.

Her older sister, the previous Aspect, turned her back on everyone that knew and loved her. Her mind surprisingly still sane, she believed that the mortals did not deserve to live on Azeroth, and tried to destroy them all.

Vitola sighed and wished her sibling had not chosen such a dark and horrible path. But the past was in the past, and there was nothing she could do about it.

As she walked over to her precious eggs, the doors to her room swung open. The Queen whirled, palms up and a spell on her lips, ready to protect her unborn children.

"My Queen! My Queen!"

Vitola's defensive stance melted away at the sound of the voice and she rushed to the sweating dragon shaman's side.

"What is wrong, dear Liostrasz?", she asked as she led him over to a nearby chair. Lio graciously sat down.

" I sense an intruder flying in Raedor skies, my Queen!" Vitola frowned.

"Time and time again I ask you to call me Mother, child." Her frown deepened and a furrow appeared in her brow as she began to think. "Are you sure, Lio?"

The other shaman nodded. "I am absolute. I checked many times to make sure."

Vitola let out a low gasp as a thought struck her. "Is it one of us?"

"Yes, my Queen."

The Queen began to pace a very short distance. "Can you sense which flight it belongs to?"

Liostrasz closed his eyes. After a short moment , he nodded. "It...", he hesitated, opening his eyes. " It belongs to the Blue dragonflight."

Queen Vitola halted her pacing. "Dammit!", she muttered. "I suspected one would be coming due to our assistance during the Cataclysm, but I did not anticipate that one would be coming so soon!"

Liostrasz was slightly confused. "I am not questioning your wisdom, Queen Vitola, but-"

Vitola held up a hand for silence. Of course, Lio obeyed. "Be quiet now,my child." The Queen gently caressed the other dragons forehead. "Rest. You have earned it."

Vitola turned and walked toward her throne. "Sister Wind.", she called to the open air as she sat down.

" Tell Nettigosa to summon two wind furies." The wind blew into her hair, brushing past her ears, whispering. Vitola giggled. "Yes sister, you can capture him...but be gentle. You tend to get out of control sometimes."

* * *

Kalecgos beat his wings against the steady wind. His mind was racing. Were the rumors true? Was the Purple dragonflight active once more? If so, who was their leader?

Kalecgos did not know. Like most, he believed their leader, Vitola, died while protcting her traitorous sister during the Nexus War. Could the Purple dragonflight's beloved Aspect still be alive? Vitola might have been young but she-

His thought were interrupted as strong winds assailed him; the winds seemed to grab his wings like hands. Kalecgos strained to get free but his efforts led to no avail. He roared in frustration.

Suddenly, the winds ceased. Kalecgos looked around, searching for an attacker. Seeing nothing but blue skies and clouds, he continued his flight-

Agony coursed through his veins as he tried to flap his wings . The winds had managed to break his left wing sometime during the struggle.

Despite the terrible pain, he attempted to fly once more. Unfortunately, the great blue only injured his wing more.

Unable to fly, he plummeted to the ground. Panic broke through his mind as he realized that he was falling to his death.

Kalecgos silently apologized to Jaina, who would be expecting his return.


	4. Nightmares of The Past

After a long day, Vitola needed a nap.

The Queen _dreamed_. Dreamed of her beloved sister, Cyritrus...and how she failed to stop her sister from going down her dangerous path.

* * *

Cyritrus stood at the window at the edge of the kingdom in her elven guise, looking down at the lands of the petty mortals.

"What do you see, sister?", asked Violet.

Cyritra turned from the window and faced her younger sibling. "What I see, my dear Vitola, is a bunch of foolish mortals."

Vitola raised a midnight black eyebrow at her sister's statement. " _'Foolish mortals?'_ " The younger dragon took a step towards her sister. "What on Azeroth makes you say such a thing?"

Cyritrus let out a little laugh. "Don't tell me you do not see it." Seeing the look Vitola gave her, she added, "Their magic. They are utterly reckless and have no regrets about what they do! They kill other mortals in search of power, and I just do not see how they can not all get along."

Violet took a step back from her sister's rage. "Reckless?"

Cyritra sighed. "You are so blind, little Vi. Why don't you see it for yourself?"

Cyritra stepped away from the window and Vitola took her place. She peered out and looked down at the mortal lands, but saw nothing but green hills and trees. "Cyra, I am not an Aspect like you. I can not see that far down. I don't have your "enhanced" vision."

Vitola gasped as Cyritrus put a hand on her shoulder. Her mind instantly connected to an eagle sitting on a branch in a nearby tree. From her eagle eye point of view, she saw dozens of humans locked in combat with large, green-skinned creatures. One of the humans that were clothed in purple robes whispered in an ancient language Violet did not know. She watched as he stuck out his hand and launched a firebolt towards a nearby enemy, killing it instantly.

In a blink, her point of view changed. She was back in the small library, leaning out the window. "They _kill_ other mortals..."

Cyritrus nodded. "Now you see why I believe they are reckless. This is absolutely barbaric."

"It's still not reckless..", Vitola muttered under her breath.

Cyritra stared off into the distance for a long moment. "They all must be destroyed."

Violet flinched. She stared at her sister, horrified by her words.

"_What?"_

Cyra paced back and forth. "Yes...it is the only way that we can make sure they will not ruin this world anymore!"

Violet thought quickly; her words coming out sounding hysterical. "What-What about the Night Elves? They love this world!"

Her older sibling's eyebrows drew into a frightening scowl. "_The Kaldorei?_ Pagh! They are the ones who caused the Sundering!"

"No, that was the Highborne!", Vitola lightly corrected.

"Those are still Kaldorei! _Foolish-little-sister!"_ A black aura suddenly surrounded Vitola's sister.

Vitola's air ways constricted and she was gasping for air.

"Sister! Stop...pl..._stop!"_

But when Vitola looked at her sister, she was no longer Cyritrus...she was Malygos.

* * *

Queen Vitola awoke to soft hands touching her face.

"My Queen! Are you alright?"

Vitola sat up, gently pushing the hands away. "Yes, Nettigosa. I am fine. I was just having a little nightmare."

Nettigosa helped the Queen to her feet. "I apologize for disturbing your rest but-"

"No apology needed, dear Netti! Things were getting a little strange in my dream..."

"But I've captured the intruder.", Nettigosa began again. "He is awake, my Queen, but his arm has been broken."

The Queen sighed. "Can't you ever be just a tad bit non-violent, Sister Wind?" A short breeze knocked the Queen back a step.

"Well, it's true...", she muttered, answering the wind's whispers.

To Nettigosa, The Queen responded with a simple, "Lead the way."


	5. The Queen and The Lord

Kalecgos struggled against the two large wind furies holding him in place. The wind furies tightened their hold on him, and Kalecgos clenched his teeth against the renewed agony.

"Oh _stop it_, Sister Wind!"

The fury to his left loosened it's grip. A smiling female human entered Kalecgos' view. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he inspected her.

Her hair was long and purple and went down to her hips. Despite her hair color, the female's eyebrows were black as night. Her face was small, youngish looking. Kalec suspected she was about 19 in mortal years. Her beautiful, rainbow eyes were full of the wisdom that made up for her lack of age.

_ Strange_, Kalec thought._ I have never seen a human with those color eyes...the only person I have seen with rainbow eyes is Ysera._

Kalecgos' eyes widened as he noted the eight-inch thick horns that rested a top of her head.

(**They curl back like one of the Draenei horns do, the ones that hug the sides of ur head.)

"Hello Kalecgos, Lord of the Blue Dragonflight." The mysterious girl dipped her head in acknowledgment. "I," she said as she slowly strode towards Kalec, up until they were almost an arms length away. "am Queen Vitola, Leader of the Purple Dragonflight."

If not for the furies holding him in place, Kalecgos certainly would have fallen due to the large surprise of this news. The Queen chuckled lightly at his reaction and said, "Why so surprised? I have been the Aspect for quite a while now."

Kalec recovered himself. "I-most have thought you dead!"

Vitola raised an eyebrow. "Dead? Why would others think such a thing?"

Kalecgos told her about everyone's Nexus War theory, and why everyone just assumed she was dead. "_Of course_ I defended my sister! Why wouldn't I? And as you can see, I am still quite alive here!" Vitola sighed. "Would you like some water?", she asked, smoothly changing the subject.

Kalecgos glanced at the wind furies.

"Oh, yes, I forgot." With a simple wave of her hand, the furies disappeared.

Kalec fell down on one knee as he gripped his left arm.

"Sister...Summon Galastrasz to my chamber's and tell him to bring his first aid kit, please" The Queen held her held out, palm up, and raised her arm slightly before turning around to walk towards her room.

As Queen Vitola raised her hand, steady winds lifted Kalecgos off the ground. He floated in the air for a quick second before the winds carried him to wherever the Queen went.

* * *

"I'm alright, your Majesty."

Vitola looked at him with an Are-You-Kidding-Me? look. "Lord Kalecgos, I am the Queen of _my_ flight, not yours. Even though the blues are distant cousins to us, I am _**not**_ your Queen. Please, Kalecgos, call me Violet."

"I will only call you Violet if you call me Kalec, _Vitola_,", Kalecgos smirked.

Vitola narrowed her eyes as a smile spread across her face. "Deal."

* * *

"My Queen, you called for me?"

Vitola got to her feet. "Yes, dear Galastasz." She pointed back to where Kalec lay. "This fellow dragon has a broken arm. Take care of it, will you?", she asked kindly.

Galastrasz bowed. "Yes, my Queen. I will have it all fixed up in no time."

The Queen turned towards Kalecgos. "I have things to do, dearest Kalec. But I leave you in the company of the Violet Command's Official Medic and Raedor's First Aid trainer. I will try to return as soon as possible, but there is no promise that I will be back before sundown. If you wish to rest, you may do so on my bed." She gave him a grin. "I must warn you though, touch my green dragon plushie, and it will be your head, Lord Kalecgos!", Violet teased.

He gave her a look of mock horror, followed by a wince as Galastrasz began to wrap his arm.

"All joking aside, we will have to talk whenever I do return, Kalec."

He nodded in understanding.

Vitola pranced gracefully over to him and leaned down to kiss Kalecgos on his forehead.

"Get well soon, brother Kalec." She smiled fondly before she turned her back towards him and walked out the door.

* * *

**AUTHORS NERT: **Go back to the first chapter of the story (the reference page).. I added a little bit of history of the Purple dragonflight and such. Oh and remember to check back to that page for information on Characters and made up locations or relationships between certain characters. I will try to add at the end of each story to check that page when I _do_ add something :)


End file.
